thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuvu
Kuvu is a male African striped weasel and a Drylander. Appearance A poorly muscled animal with stumpy legs and a very long body, Kuvu does not give off an appearance of being particularly fearsome. However, this lithe little creature has razor sharp carnassial teeth and long, backwards-curving canine fangs set into his strong jaws, giving his perpetual smirk a glittering whiteness. He has a flat head and tiny ears, one of which has a notch in it. His fur is a very glossy black, patterned with a light yellow color that resembles spoiled milk. This pale marking begins as a perfectly circular patch atop his head, ramifying into three stripes that run along the length of his body before rejoining at the base of his tail and covering all of the fur beyond. Above each beady greenish black eye is a dot of this same hue, partially merging with the round spot on his head. His constantly-twitching nose, as well as the soft skin inside of his ears, is a dull magenta. He usually holds his long, incredibly bushy tail at a upward-pointing angle. Personality A liar and a thief, Kuvu had earned himself quite the notorious reputation throughout the Drylands. He is a greedy, caring only about himself, and paying no heed to the woes of others. In fact, he seldom has anything positive to say about other animals, always focusing on their negative traits. However, despite the nasty feelings he has about many of the Drylanders, he conducts himself with a courteous, even charming, manner that does not usually fail to deceive strangers. A stealthy robber, he is good at what he does, not afraid to take risks and try his luck. He takes pride in the fact that he has yet to fail, but does not openly boast about it. However, in glancing at his face one can draw conclusions about his arrogance based on the cocky smile he wears almost all of the time. He is a dirty fighter and very dangerous when cornered. History Early Life Kuvu was orphaned at a young age, and his brother had no interest in helping him survive. Instead, the older weasel bullied Kuvu, forcing him to give up what little food he found. There was no fraternal bond between the two, and during his adolescence, Kuvu ran away from their home and did not return. He made it to the Mkondo River, and was able to steal a mouse that a bird of prey had dropped by mistake. This was the first thing he ever stole, but it certainly was not the last. Kuvu made a life out of swiping whatever he could. Realizing that sometimes stealth and speed alone was not enough, he honed his skills of persuasion and charm so that he could sufficiently distract animals. He lived happily, and his health, which had not been perfect, improved. He made himself a den by the river's shore, with a round hole serving as an entrance. This led to a narrow tubular passage, which opened up into the cramped burrow. It was perfectly comfortable to Kuvu. It was not until he was a young adult before he encountered his brother again. Kuvu was shocked to see him, and they had a violent skirmish. Their shrieks drew unwanted attention, and they were both required to retreat when a hungry lioness found them. Kuvu returned to his burrow and stewed for the entirety of the night. In the morning, he went about his usual business of acquiring food. As he did, he was shocked to see his brother doing the same thing, not too far away. From then on, Kuvu resolved to best his brother with his talent of thievery. The competition between them has yet to fade away. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Friendly's Content Category:Adults Category:Drylanders Category:Siblings